


A Heroic Valentines Day

by MerryDreaming



Series: Under the Myriad, a Place is Earned (Fire Emblem Heroes) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Shipping, and echoes minorly, gratuitous ships, i have no experience writing outside of genealogy/awakening/fates, pls have mercy on me, random pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryDreaming/pseuds/MerryDreaming
Summary: These are some of the drabbles I did for r/fireemblemheroes's Weekly Writing Prompt thread; I'm Meltlilith on there, and I wanted to both keep my works where I can find them, and do some more works as well.





	1. Valentine's Part 1: Deirdre/Sigurd

"Oh, Sigurd...the view here is so wonderful!"

It was a bit of an unusual choice for a date, but the castle's rooftop certainly gave the holy knight and his love one hell of a view. The sky was clear, and the stars were ever bright--Deirdre loved them dearly, having seen plenty of them even from her isolated home in the forest. The moon was beautiful as well, and Deirdre could see it perfectly while nestled beside her dearest husband.

"I would only give the very best to the love of my life, Deirdre..." He gently pressed a kiss onto her forehead, bringing her closer with a smile on his face. "But were the stars more radiant than you, my love, I would have to rob them blind."

Her cheeks colored at that, causing a gentle bit of laughter to escape her--Sigurd always knew the way to her heart, and just how to embarrass her. Yet, she couldn't say she minded. "And I would do the same for you, in a heartbeat. But if we took away their light...no one would be able to enjoy them anymore."

"That would truly be a crime, wouldn't it?" Sigurd's own laughter was softened just a bit--just for her, really. "If my lady wishes it, then I shall leave them be...and enjoy her radiance even more."

"Sigurd--you're going to make me flush..."

"Any more than you already are?"

"Oh, stop that!"

The two's laughter and flirtations echoed through the night, unceasing.


	2. Valentine's Part 2: F!Robin/Arden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the last pairing was reasonable enough in terms of pairings, but this'll be a standard disclaimer from here on out; I tend to pair randomly for the most part. Maybe one day I'll do an actual like, support line with some of these to show my general thought process, but otherwise, here. Take it.

"These should be perfect! I followed the instructions to the letter, but...why do they look like this...?"

Robin stood dismayed over a rather...impressively bad looking set of chocolates. They looked burned--and the ones that didn't looked like they had just exited a horror novel. These would be the kind of chocolates that Henry would concoct, as some kind of joke gift. This wasn't good at all--she'd finally gotten the nerve to try to express her feelings, but if she couldn't do this much, then what could she do?

It was the entrance of another into the kitchen that managed to startle Robin out of her thoughts, and...well.

_This was a grave tactical error._ She thought, staring at the man who she held affections for. Arden wasn't anyone from her world, but the summoner had paired them up on a seeming whim to train together. Something like this--it wasn't supposed to lead to anything, but...well, love works in mysterious ways.

Arden looked over at her and the mess, his laughter loud and rancorous. "Well, I'll be! If it ain't Robin! Cleanin' up the kitchen, yeah?"

"Oh, yes!" Some days, she was thankful for easy ways out of situations like this. Robin instantly felt herself ease with a smile. "Yeah, I saw someone had left a mess behind. I know the Order has a lot of work to do, so I wanted to pitch in!"

"Well, ain't you a busy bee!" It got another bout of laughter from the man, at least. "Ya really do put yourself to the grindstone, y'know! Makes people worry about ya."

"I always have to work hard. It isn't an easy job, being everyone's tactician..." Robin shook her head a bit, though. "Were you looking for something to eat, though?"

"Maybe later, but I got a note tellin' me to wait for someone in here! Said someone wanted to see me."

"W-What...?" Oh, that managed to throw Robin for a loop. She didn't send anything, so...did that mean there was someone else who liked him too? "Did they say who they were?"

"Nope! Just told me to meet 'em in here." That would've been the end of it, but Arden's a simple guy with simple emotions and tells--he rubs the back of his head after he says that, so he must have something else to say. That's what she thinks, anyway. "So...I'm guessin' it wasn't you, then?"

Man, to be caught between a rock and a hard place like this...it isn't Robin's idea of a good time. Sure, she grew to love him; his simple sort of personality kind of won her over as they worked together, and she enjoyed talking to him as they got to know each other. He was a knight who had many stories to tell about the places he'd been, and many laments about his appearance and shortcomings. Yet, Robin shared her own stories and based her tactics around embracing his strengths. She could take responsibility for the note, but that would just be cruel to whoever had actually wrote it. If she didn't...

"Well...I...no, I didn't write that." Robin could feel her face heat a bit, trying to find composure that didn't want to appear. "I didn't write anything, but..."

"Well, shoot. I was kinda hopin' it was you..."

Oh, that just caused her face to heat even more. "You did?"

"But if it ain't, then it ain't...it's probably just some dirty trick, anyway. Ain't nobody gonna want a guy like me..."

"That's not true!" It was sudden, for sure--Robin really couldn't control the reaction. Still, it caused Arden to stop yammering, at the very least. "I mean--wait, why were you hoping it was me?"

It took a couple seconds for everything to hit--and Arden promptly found himself wanting to be about five sizes smaller. "Well, I mean, you're the perdiest lady I've ever seen...and I've seen a lot of 'em, travelin' with Lord Sigurd! But...a lady like you, and a guy like me? I ain't got a hope in the world!"

Well. This sure just turned awkward. It takes a minute or so of solid staring, both of their faces beet red...before Robin finally manages to find her words.

"...It isn't as hopeless as you think, Arden." It's a good start, and Robin walks a little closer. She feels short in comparison to the behemoth of a man in front of her. "I love you."

"...You ain't pullin' my leg?"

"I never would. Not with you, Arden." Robin smiles, reaching out to take the hand of the man in front of her. "Through our battles together, I wanted you to be safe. You're the strongest, toughest man I know...but you're also a great friend. And that friendship just...kind of--eek!!"

Robin had many things she wanted to say, but perhaps it was a thankful thing that Arden wasn't really a man of words. He was a man of actions. And his first order of business was to lift Robin into the air and swing her around, while holding her tightly. He knew his own strength, thankfully, and while it was enough to get Robin to yelp, she found herself smiling and laughing, and he responded in kind.

"I must be dreamin'! But nobody better pinch me, 'cause I wanna keep livin' this dream forever!"

Robin's arms found their way around Arden's shoulders easily, eyes opening just a bit and looking to the doorway--where a little pink menace seemed to stand, beaming brightly at them both while holding a pen in hand.

Est simply mouthed words in Robin's direction--' _You're welcome_ ' coming all too easy, as she escaped in a flash.

Robin would have to repay the favor in kind, at some point.


	3. Valentine's Part 3: Zelgius/Azura

"I trust that you are satisfied by our arrangements?"

The Hot Spring was so nice and secluded--it was no surprise that Narcian wanted them all to himself, in hindsight. Having no one else around made it even better. The only sounds among them were quiet breathing, and the dripping of water, pattering against the rocks. Despite it all, the duo usually shrouded in darkness made little noise. Little fanfare was needed among them, and Zelgius's question was the first to break that blissful silence.

"Of course." Seeing the mysterious dancer without the veil was an unusual treat, really. He hadn't asked it of her, and yet she was willing to when he discarded his helmet. They both had secrets, and yet they allowed their walls down for this one night. She was beautiful without it, but he knew she had her reasons for keeping it. It's strange, but welcome. The woman never smiles all that much, but seeing an almost content look on her face as she settles in closer to him...

Perhaps this life wasn't as damned as he thought it was. "Good. I would hope that you could tell me otherwise."

"You know that I am not one to mince words." The dancer looked to him, those eyes of hers staring with curiosity. Perhaps some confusion, as well. "...I am happy to be by your side, Zelgius. There are fewer ways that I would have it."

That seemed to satisfy him. He was never really the type for expression of any kind--it's why he was drawn to her in the first place, but... "Just as well, there are fewer ways that I would like to be by yours. You have my thanks."

Minutes passed, once it was affirmed. Minutes of wonderful silence, before the mysterious dancer spoke again.

"...It's Azura."

Zelgius perked at that, eyes widening. "Beg pardon?"

"That...is my name. Azura. I ask that you keep it a secret."

"...Very well." _What a show of trust._ Zelgius thought, nodding easily. "I shall take it to my grave, Azura."


End file.
